pangaeastoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Juno Sagona
Juno Sagona, also known as Juno Caedis, is a female Allosaurus fragilis who was born into a wealthy merchant family in the upper districts of Apex City in the Republic of Caro. In her early adulthood, she married Ferox Caedis, becoming the Mistress of the Caedis Estate, and went on to mother seven children. Years later, she becomes aware of her husband's plot to change the population of Pangaea into primal beasts, but despite her reservations she does nothing to stop him for fear of breaking her conjugal vows. However, she ultimately decides to act out of the maternal instinct to protect her children and allows Ferox's fate to be sealed by Matriarch Mira of the Strongjaw tribe. She then spends the rest of her life mourning her husband and praying for his forgiveness and that of the Caedis family ancestors. Biography Early Life Juno is the only daughter and youngest child of Plutarch Sagona and is wife, Gaura, and has three older brothers: Plutos, Solon, and Nidus. Her father owned and managed the Sagona Trading Company. At the age of six, Juno began attending the Republic Academy for Girls like her mother did before her. For the next decade, she was groomed to be a proper and respectable lady among Caro's upper class. All the while, she was taught that her contribution and worth to her family would be to marry a well-off bachelor whose wealth and status would better their reputation. During her education, Juno developed an interest in reading, but she kept her hobby rather discreet so that her parents wouldn't think she was distracted from her responsibilities and expectations. Since the completion of her education, Juno became an object of desire to numerous suitors in her community, even males who were already married. One of her father's associates, Celsus Erpon, lusted after her, much to her discomfort. Attracting Ferox Caedis In the spring of 1239 PE, shortly after her twentieth hatchday, Juno learned from an invitation from the Caedis Estate that she was qualified to be noticed by Ferox Caedis, Caro's most eligible bachelor at the time. Seeing an opportunity, her father instructed her to get Caedis's attention in hopes of him courting her. The Perfect Match ... Lady of the House After the wedding... A Mother's Nature Pregnancy and motherhood... Would soothe her husband's growing pains by giving him massages and other remedies. Her Husband's Fall from Grace Shortly before Ferox was due to fully transform, Juno finally realized his madness when he revealed to her his plan to not only change her, but also their children. Appalled, Juno told him that she did not want them to live such a way. As Ferox tried to assure her, their youngest daughter, Jura, came in wanting her mother to put her to bed, but when she noticed her father in his more monstrous form she backed away, frightened of him. Ferox approached her in an attempt to soothe her, but Juno's maternal instincts overcame her own fear and she shielded Jura from her husband. Confused and troubled by her behavior, Ferox insisted that he will not harm any of their children. Juno, however, asserted that he was no longer the saurian she married and vowed to do everything in her power to protect their children from him. He still tried to convince her that he meant no harm to his family, but while doing so he got too close for Juno's comfort. Her fight or flight instincts kicked in, and she grabbed (*item name*) to strike him across the face. With Ferox stunned, Juno took Jura and runs out the room, barring the door behind her. Despite the pain of betraying her husband and hearing him break down in a fit of distressed and enraged roars (triggering his full de-evolution to occur prematurely; strong emotions like fear, pain, or anger increase blood flow, causing faster reactions), she is determined to get all of her children to safety. Personality Gentle; modest; obedient (at first); loyal wife; maternal Interests & Hobbies Reading, her favorite subjects being history and poetry. Taking walks. Sewing and embroidery. Spending time with her family, primarily her husband and children. Relationships Her Parents Plutarch and Gaura were not too nurturing towards Juno or her brothers. She was a meal ticket to her father and a doll to her mother. Her Brothers In her early childhood, Juno was close with her brothers, Plutos, Solon, and Nidus. They played together Her Husband Happy, healthy marriage. Ferox helps her grow into a more independent lady with her own potential rather than let her continue to be molded by the constraining norms of Caronian society. Equals - affection, honesty, intimacy Her Children 7 beautiful, smart, talented children: Fera, Scylla, Ringor, Atreus, Mordet, Pertinax, Jura The Sawtooth The Strongjaw Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Caronians